1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention is most likely to pertain is located in a class of art generally relating to fiber-reinforced epoxy composites. Class 156, Adhesive Bonding and Misc. Chemical Manufacture, and Class 74, Machine Elements and Mechanisms, U.S. Patent Office Classifications, may be the applicable general areas of art in which the claimed subject matter of the type involved here may be classified.